Lost and Found
by clomle44
Summary: Olivia finds what she's looking for. Very, very NSFW, NC17. Contains kink... though fairly mild kink when it comes to it.


This was a long time coming, and written for Rae D Magdon as a sincere thank you to her for the Liv Gets Hurt fic she wrote me, not to mention all the other amazing things she gives us nearly every day.

I appear to be channelling aolurker to some extent, although i would never suggest i'm in her class. I don't think it's possible to write A/O kink smut without it being some kind of homage though...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Olivia Benson or Alex Cabot. If I did, L&O would have to be shown a lot later in the evening and probably wouldn't have much to do with police work... To reassure Dick Wolf, I earn no money from this, just the thrill that getting feedback brings.

**Beta**: The amazing Dev

**Rating**: X. XXX. Really, really NSFW. No joke. Don't read in public.

* * *

"Goddammit," Olivia swore, rifling through her top drawer for the fifth time. She'd been through all the other drawers a similar number of times, but to no avail.

She just couldn't find them.

They were her damn spare pair, too, and she had no idea where her originals were.

"Elliot." He didn't reply. "Elliot!" she tried a little louder. Still, he didn't turn around. "Elliot!"

"What?" Flipping around, Stabler looked at Olivia with a bemused expression and a ballpoint pen between his teeth, making his reply come out more like 'wha'.

"Have you seen my cuffs?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and then removed the pen from his mouth. "No. Why would I have seen your cuffs?"

"I can't find them. Did you borrow them?"

"Er, no. I have my own. Where are your spares?"

"These are my spares," she grumbled back at him. She'd lost her original handcuffs about a week back. She had to assume they'd just dropped off her belt during a chase. Now her second pair were missing and she just couldn't think where they were.

Were they at home? Had she left them on the bedside table? She was fairly sure she hadn't; they hadn't been next to her gun and badge, so Olivia had naturally assumed she'd left them at work.

Now, she couldn't find them.

How the hell could she have lost two pairs of handcuffs in the space of a week? What on earth could you do with two sets of handcuffs?

Well, Olivia could think of one thing she could do with two sets of handcuffs, but that wasn't where her handcuffs were, no matter how much she wished it was.

Yet the thought of Alex Cabot handcuffed to the bedhead and writhing in pleasure while Olivia's tongue thrust into her made the detective blush to the roots of her hair and turn away from Elliot before he noticed.

However wonderful the mental image was, it was also highly unlikely. Although she'd been dating the blonde ADA for some months now, nothing _quite_ so interesting had happened in their sex life.

They had amazing sex: Olivia couldn't argue that. They had soft, gentle love-making and hot, wet sex that made the brunette keen for more. She couldn't get enough of the blonde and was still slightly stunned that they were together. And, yet, they hadn't exactly gotten as far as tying each other up in bed.

Not that she'd have minded. Being tied up, that was. Or, for that matter, tying Alex up. In fact, the idea had a lot of merits, but she had no idea how she'd go approaching the subject with the blonde.

It was true: Alex Cabot still intimidated her. Even though they had incredible sex nearly every night of the week, barely spent a night apart and, for all intents and purposes, were in a committed relationship, she was still just a little bit cautious when it came to the ADA.

However arousing the idea was, though, it really didn't explain how Olivia had managed to lose two pairs of handcuffs in a week. Nor did it give her any way to explain to Cragen that she needed a new pair. And explaining that she'd lost two pairs was only going to make everyone else's eyebrows raise and make assumptions.

Thank God only Elliot knew she was dating Alex. The thought of Fin, Munch or Cragen, for that matter, thinking about her and Alex and two sets of handcuffs was just too much.

Shutting her drawer, Olivia decided to put off approaching her boss for permission to get new equipment till the next day. That piece of paper could wait to be signed.

She jumped slightly as her pocket vibrated and pulled out her cell. The message from Alex couldn't help but make her smile.

_Dinner, my place, seven. I'm cooking. Don't be late._

It was such a typical Cabot text message: to the point, completely grammatically correct and ever so slightly demanding. Olivia grinned.

"I'm guessing that's from Cabot." Elliot's expression was so smug that Olivia really wanted to wipe it off his face.

"You think you wanna say that a little louder?" she growled in response. It wasn't exactly fair, since they were pretty much the only people in the squad room and definitely the only people in ear-shot, but she hated Elliot teasing her about Alex.

"Sure… I'M GUESS-"

"Oh, shut the hell up, jealous boy."

"Naw, I love my wife."

"Yeah, but I'm still the only one getting laid." To punctuate her point, she threw a rolled up piece of paper at him and smiled when he ducked.

By her watch, she had just enough time to get home, shower and change, and get to Alex's house on time. That was important, since the blonde had specified she shouldn't be late and Olivia hated letting Alex Cabot down.

By the time she got to Alex's house, she had to admit to herself that she was on edge. The whole time she'd been getting ready, the nerves had been growing. Perhaps it was the fact that the mental image of Alex writhing on the bed handcuffed refused to leave her head. Or, it could have been the fact that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the arousal that sat low in her pelvis.

She wanted Alex and she wanted her right that moment.

Olivia wasn't sure how the blonde would react if the detective were to just push her up against the wall and ravage her. Perhaps Olivia would have to appreciate dinner and conversation first. That would probably be the polite thing to do.

Reaching her girlfriend's door, the brunette frowned. She'd gotten past the security desk with a nod and a wave because they knew who she was by now. The building was fairly safe, but Alex was also pretty OCD about her own protection. So finding a Post-It note in the middle of the blonde's door saying "It's open" left Olivia slightly bemused.

She pulled the note off the door, well aware it was for her, and stepped inside. She didn't know what she expected, since Alex had thrown her off just a little with the note, but, if she'd had to make a guess, it would have been the aroma of good food, maybe some nice lighting and a glass of wine.

A seemingly empty apartment was not on the top of her list.

Olivia frowned.

Then she noticed a light from the short hallway that led to the two bedrooms and bathrooms of the apartment.

Perhaps the apartment wasn't empty after all.

Olivia felt a slight rush of wetness at the simple thought of Alex in the bedroom. Goddamn, but she was turned on tonight.

Making her way down the corridor, the detective caught a slight sense of movement coming from Alex's bedroom. As her lower abdomen tightened, she took a few more cautious steps.

Then it occurred to her that sneaking into her girlfriend's apartment while horny and not thinking straight might actually seem just a tad stalker-y and, quite possibly, might backfire.

"Alex?" she called out. "I'm here." It wasn't the most inspired line, but hell.

There wasn't a reply, but there was definite movement in the room. Olivia frowned again. Right then, right then, it occurred to her that perhaps it wasn't Alex in the room after all. There had only been that Post-It note. What if someone had gotten there before Olivia? What if there was an intruder?

With an edge of panic to her movements, Olivia slid her gun out of its holster and slid down the corridor, her back to the wall.

Heart beating like a marching band drum, she got to Alex's door and looked in.

It took her a few short seconds to take in what her eyes could see.

It _was_ Alex in the room. Her back was turned to the door and the vision that was there meant that Olivia could barely breathe. She stepped back out of the doorway silently and leaned back against the wall, holstering her gun.

Alex.

Alex Cabot.

Alex Cabot in a black lace teddy that barely brushed her thighs.

Alex Cabot with her long, blonde hair loose and those creamy white shoulders out in the warm night air.

Olivia nearly moaned bodily.

Her entire body throbbed, humming with need.

Alex knew she was there. She'd called out. Alex knew she was there.

Olivia took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She needed control now. If ever she had needed the trademarked Benson control, it was now.

She moved back to the door.

This time, Alex was facing it and Olivia had to try very hard not to moan again. The look in Alex Cabot's eyes was pure sex.

"You took your time," the ADA breathed.

"I was on time," Olivia replied, shocked at how even her voice was. "Looks like I was right on time." Her eyes adjusted to the distinct mood lighting of the room. She could barely rip her eyes off the amazing figure of Alex standing before her.

And yet her gaze couldn't help but flicker to something shiny in the corner of her vision.

From the wooden top of Alex's bed head, two sets of handcuffs dangled, already attached at one end.

Olivia's exhalation was not quiet as her eyes moved back to Alex. To her surprise, the blonde looked distinctly uncertain. Up until now, she'd believed that there was no moment in time when Alex Cabot wasn't in control, but apparently now she was waiting on Olivia.

The brunette took a step forward, her hand going to her belt. She unclipped her utility belt and laid it on the dresser just to her left. She wouldn't be needing her gun or badge for this. And apparently her handcuffs had already been co-opted.

"My cuffs," she murmured, taking another step closer to Alex. She was now about a foot away and it was close enough to see the blonde sway ever so slightly in her direction.

"Uh… hmm."

"I thought I'd lost them."

"I… borrowed them." Alex moved ever so slightly closer to the detective. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Olivia smiled ever so slightly, the edge of her mouth curling up. "What's mine is yours."

"Oh good." As if Alex hadn't already laid things out perfectly clearly, her next move made them crystal. Her tongue came out, licking her full, sultry lips, and then the lower lip became snared between perfect white teeth.

Olivia took that last step forward, bringing them nearly entirely in contact, but not quite. She left that last sheer millimetre between them, just tantalising the blonde.

There was no part of her that wasn't insanely aroused.

There was almost no part of her that wasn't completely focused on the incredibly sexy woman in front of her.

Almost.

But, once again, something at the corner of her vision dragged her eyes slightly to the left, to the other side of the dresser on which she'd so casually laid her holster.

How could she not have seen it before?

How could she not have noticed the leather straps, the subtle and yet sizeable flesh-coloured toy?

It wouldn't be the first time they'd used it but, in combination with the handcuffs hanging from the head of Alex's bed, it made Olivia's heartbeat shoot through the roof.

She opened her mouth, a dry gush of air coming out.

Typical lawyer. It was a fait accompli, presented to her as an all-in or all-out scenario. Alex had planned this down to the very last detail and now all that remained was to see if Olivia was going to go along with it or not.

Like there was any fucking chance she wouldn't.

But she wasn't going to make it fast. She was going to make Alex ask for it. Something inside made her want the blonde to actually articulate what she wanted, not just wrap it up in a neat little package.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Olivia lifted her hands to her own shirt and undid the very top button. The speed with which Alex's eyes whipped to the brunette's hands was truly awe-inspiring.

The detective undid another button and then another. So very slowly, she made her way down the line of her shirt until it hung open. By the time she had finished, Alex's mouth was doing the same, her tongue coming out to taste her bottom lip.

Olivia let the corner of her mouth quirk up again.

"Like what you see, Miss Cabot?"

"Mmm, yes." Alex's reply was throaty, and sent sensations shooting down Olivia's spine.

"So do I," Olivia replied, her voice throaty with need. The black lace teddy that hugged Alex's body was near well to die for. Lifting her hand, she touched the blonde for the first time, stroking her fingers lightly across the lawyer's bare shoulders and down an arm. She delighted in the goosebumps that rose in response.

"Liv," Alex breathed in response.

The brunette shrugged out of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. When Alex's hand came up to touch her, she snared the blonde's wrist and held it away.

"Nuh-uh, no touching."

The ever-so-slight widening of the lawyer's eyes was enough to make Olivia even wetter.

There were handcuffs on the bed. There was a strap-on sitting on the dresser. It couldn't be clearer that Alex wanted Olivia to take control. So, control she would take.

Dropping the blonde's wrist, she moved her own hands to the buckle on her belt and held them there until Alex's eyes trailed down. When she was sure the focus was where she wanted it, Olivia unsnapped the belt and slowly, almost torturously, pulled it out of her trousers.

Alex was nearly panting.

She could see the blonde's pupils visibly dilate when she undid the button on her pants and then slid the zip down. Alex's hand twitched, as if she was moving to touch the brunette, but then thought better of it.

Olivia let her pants drop to the floor and then kicked off her shoes.

As fun as the teasing was, her own needs were starting to grow and she'd gotten to the point where she could no longer stand not touching Alex. Taking a step forward, she surprised the blonde by pressing them together. One of her hands was instantly tangled in blonde locks and the kiss she started with was neither unsure nor particularly tender.

Slanting her lips across Alex's, she initiated a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss that was pure sex and had a very slight edge of aggression.

Her centre burned with heat as the blonde groaned, opening her mouth under the onslaught and tangling her tongue with Olivia's. Wrapping her arm firmly around Alex's waist, the detective walked them back, mouths still moving over and over in a kiss that was starving them both of oxygen, until the very aroused ADA's back hit the wall.

Moving her hands from waist and hair, she grabbed Alex's wrists and had them pinned to the wall above the blonde's head in a second, a move that brought a gasp from the stunned woman who was now pinned by Olivia's body.

The brunette didn't let any time go to waste, moving her mouth from the blonde's lips and trailing across the perfect skin of her chin, down her jaw until she found the lawyer's ear.

"Goddammit, Alex," was all she could think to moan.

Her teeth weren't gentle as they snared the blonde's earlobe and worried it, but her tongue was more so with the soothing motion that followed. She continued down the amazing soft arch of the blonde's neck as Alex threw her head back, nipping and soothing, not caring if she left marks that would still be visible for days.

She needed to fuck Alex's brains out. She needed to be everywhere all at once, all over the blonde, inside the blonde, everywhere.

Holding her girlfriend's wrists in one hand, a task made easier given that Alex was hardly struggling, she brought her other down to palm a perfectly sized breast through the blonde's teddy.

The nipple was already hard, straining into Olivia's palm and making her moan against the blonde's neck. She pushed her hand in, not worrying to be gentle, and loving the way Alex's body responded by pushing greedily against her own.

A little wild now, Olivia pulled the strap of the teddy down from that shoulder and readjusted her hand over the same breast, now skin on skin, her fingers finding the hardened bud and rolling it.

Alex's cries filled the air as her hips bucked wildly up.

God, the edge of roughness was really turning the blonde on. Olivia was almost certain that if she didn't slow things down, they'd both be over the edge before they knew it. She could feel her own clitoris throbbing in her underwear.

Swapping the hand holding Alex's against the wall, she pulled the other strap down, letting go of each wrist just momentarily until the teddy was down around the blonde's waist.

Although she needed to slow things down, Olivia couldn't help ducking her head down and tasting her girlfriend, taking the yet unworried nipple into her mouth and sucking on it almost wildly.

"Liv!" The urgency in Alex's voice was intoxicating. "Please!"

Oh God. Begging. She was going to fall apart for the begging.

Tearing her mouth away, Olivia pushed her body back into the blonde's and dropped the lawyer's wrists, moving her hands to the amazing woman's hips instead. Her mouth moved back to Alex's, searing them together in a kiss that was primal in its intensity.

She pulled them away from the wall, desperate for more. Her hands pushed the teddy down Alex's hips until the lace was pooling at the blonde's feet and she was naked in front of the detective.

Olivia moaned.

Alex naked was an amazing sight to behold at any time. Alex naked, panting, eyes wild and with obviously damp curls was out of this world.

Olivia spun them around, pushing Alex roughly towards the bed until the blonde fell backwards onto it with a slight gush of air expelled. Not that the lawyer had long to contemplate her position before Olivia was crawling full-length on top of her.

Somehow she managed to drag Alex up the bed until she was lying against her, body to body, a lean tanned thigh pushing up against the blonde's very, very wet centre.

They both moaned at the sensation, Alex's hips bucking up, searching for more friction.

Oh no, not yet. Olivia wanted this to be long, intense and epic. She didn't want the blonde to seek her release so early and by grinding against her thigh. Clamping a hand down on Alex's hips, she prevented the movement, concentrating instead on moving her mouth back against the lawyer's incredible neck, across soft skin and down her girlfriend's chest.

It was only as her mouth moved across the swell of one perfect breast that she realised Alex was chanting.

"Oh God, please, oh God."

Never before had Olivia heard her so wanton, so aroused and so very, very needy. It was the biggest turn on she'd ever had.

When the brunette's mouth clamped onto a nipple, sucking it into the void of her mouth, pulling hard and then soothing it with her tongue, Alex went wild beneath her, writhing and bucking, begging with her body.

Bringing her hand down, Olivia slid her fingers straight into the wet, pliant warmth of Alex's centre and moaned loudly.

"Christ!" Alex cried out loudly.

To her surprise, the blonde arched up against the touch and then shuddered, bodily, an unexpected orgasm from the mere brush of Olivia's fingers on her clitoris surprising them both.

Pulling her hand away, the brunette united them in a kiss again, one that distracted the blonde from her brief release.

It wasn't enough.

She needed more.

She needed Alex to have more.

And, from the way the blonde was responding to the kiss, to the press of Olivia's body, the orgasm had only made her more needy, more wanting.

The brunette was nearly frantic and that wasn't how she'd seen this going. She'd thought she'd have control, but the sheer sexiness of her girlfriend was driving her crazy.

Grabbing Alex's wrists, she dragged them up again and panted against the blonde, bodies pressed flush.

"Alex," she gasped, trying to get the blonde to look at her. Alex was arching into the contact, eyes closed and head thrown back. That wasn't what Olivia wanted.

"Alex," she persisted.

Blue, blue eyes found her own, red lips parted as panting breaths brushed the brunette's face.

"Ugh." A gutteral moan combined with a whimper was all Alex could manage.

"Do you want this?" Olivia groaned, her hands involuntarily tightening around the blonde's wrists. She knew Alex would know what she was asking, without the words being said.

"Please… yes," the blonde gasped.

Olivia let go of one wrist and very gently moved the other up to the handcuffs that were dangling.

Oh good God… Alex tied to the bed. Alex naked, wet, still shaking from her arousal and tied to the bed.

She snapped the wrist into the cuff and had the other one in before she could think better of it. Winding her hand through blonde tresses, she brought their lips together in what was their most tender kiss thus far. She knew Alex had asked for it, but she still wanted the blonde to be okay, to know that Olivia would never hurt her.

If she was worried, she needn't have been. Alex cried out into the bedroom, tugged against the cuffs as she tried to deepen the kiss, ramping up the intensity until they both had to break apart for air.

Unable to stand the contact any more without ravishing her girlfriend, Olivia pulled back, kneeling up and looking down at the sight beneath her.

Oh fuck.

Alex, sprawled out on the bed, hair wild, lips swollen and oh-so-wet, underneath her was like nothing Olivia had ever experienced before.

Reaching behind, the brunette unclasped her own bra and threw it across the room. Shimmying out of her underwear so they were both naked, she ran a hand over Alex's thigh, fingertips playing on the milky white skin and then took her hand away.

"Olivia," the blonde gasped, arching up, begging for more.

"Good God, you're amazing," was the only thing the brunette could think to reply.

"Touch me."

The way she was asking, Olivia couldn't help herself. She reached out a hand and ran it down the blonde's body, starting with a finger on the lawyer's lips. She drew a line down across the chin she loved so much, across the long, elegant neck and down the valley between the two most achingly beautiful breasts she'd ever seen.

Her finger continued its journey, tracing a line down, skirting what was frankly an adorable navel, and down towards damp, wanting curls.

Olivia couldn't help take in a shuddering breath when Alex, watching the brunette with intense blue eyes, bit her lower lip and then parted her legs for the hand that trailed down.

She spread her fucking legs.

Oh Christ.

Olivia thought she might come then and there.

Her fingers found more moisture than she'd previously thought possible. The brunette skirted her fingers around the tight nub she knew would likely send Alex over the edge far too fast and let her index and middle finger play at the blonde's entrance.

Drinking in the whimpers and pleas that fell from her girlfriend, Olivia teased just a little further, increasing the pressure but not giving in, not taking.

"Olivia…." Alex moaned, her hips bucking up.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"You," the blonde gasped, "I want you."

"Mmm, I think you know you've got me. Tell me _exactly_ what you want." On the emphasis of that one word, she pressed her fingers in slightly, entering to the first knuckle and then withdrawing just as fast, giving nothing.

"Oh Christ… Liv…"

Olivia used her spare hand to still the bucking hips just beneath her, preventing Alex from getting the contact she wanted.

"It's okay, baby. Just tell me…"

"Oh… oh please… oh…" Alex's incoherence was both adorable and incomprehensibly arousing.

"Shh, baby, tell me what you want. Tell me. I'll give it to you if you tell me," Olivia soothed, her fingers playing, touching, teasing, taunting. Her thumb brushed feather-lightly against the blonde's clitoris and then backed off.

"Jesus!" Alex's hips bucked again.

"Tell me, baby. It's okay. Tell me."

"Oh… oh god… Liv… Liv… oh…" Alex moaned as another gentle brush over her clitoris made her strain against the restraints. "Oh, Jesus Christ, fuck me! Please, fuck me."

Those words brought another rush of wetness to Olivia's core and made her moan.

Gently, she slid two fingers deep inside Alex, moaning again as the blonde's soft folds contracted around her. Flexing her fingers, she listened as cries filled the air and hips bucked up insistently against her fingers.

"Mmm," Olivia flexed her fingers. "God you feel good… but this isn't quite what you wanted, is it?"

Slowly, as gently as she'd slid in, she removed her fingers from the blonde, causing a frustrated groan to slide from Alex.

Rocking back on her heels, Olivia scrambled off the end of the bed and grabbed the harness that Alex had so carefully laid out for her.

The first time she'd made love to Alex with the strap-on, she could have sworn she'd seen stars for hours and it was something they'd added to their repertoire since on the very rare occasion.

This time, though, this time felt a lot different. Olivia had always been extra careful, extra gentle with the blonde but, this time, she'd have to be even more careful because the urge to thrust into Alex like a woman possessed was nearly overwhelming.

She turned back to the blonde, shaking with need and watching Alex watch her. The brunette had scrambled her way back to the lawyer's hips.

"Liv… please, Liv…"

Olivia wanted to wait, wanted to prolong the experience, but she was already too far gone. She desperately needed to join herself to Alex, be as close as humanly possible.

Stretching out on her arms over the blonde, she dipped her head down, kissing her with a gentle intensity that made the brunette's head spin. She fully intended to slow things down, make it long and soft, but Alex clearly had other ideas. Olivia heard the clunk of the handcuffs as the blonde strained against them again and gasped when she felt knees cup her hips.

Alex thrust up against her, crashing their pelvises together.

"Now, Liv… inside… me… now…"

In her entire life, Olivia had never heard anyone, let alone Alex, sound so desperate. Pushing her hand between them, she placed the toy against the blonde's soaking wet entrance and thrust her hips forward.

In one movement, she was half-buried inside the blonde, who was moaning almost uncontrollably, arching up and pulling on the handcuffs. For a split second, Olivia considered the bruises and welts that the movement was likely to cause before Alex's thrusting hips pushed them together so much more.

Shuddering, the brunette took a moment to regain as much control as she possibly could, and then slowly pushed the entire toy inside the blonde.

"Oh… god… Livvvvvvvv…"

Shifting so that she was balanced on her knees, Olivia pulled the blonde flat out, so that her hips were completely at the brunette's mercy. Alex's knees cupped her hips, groaning as the toy was slowly pulled out and then just as slowly pushed back in.

"Fuck, Liv… More…"

More?

"Harder! God, Liv. Fuck me, please…"

Oh Christ. Alex didn't want it gentle. Alex wanted Olivia to take her and Christ Almighty if Olivia didn't want to give her exactly what she wanted.

Adjusting her position so she had the purchase, the brunette began to thrust, gentle at first, and then harder. Only a bare moment had passed before she was stretched out over the blonde, hips pounding. She thrust the fake cock deep inside the blonde, almost ramming it home with every jerk of her hips. Alex's cries were not of pain, though, but of pure pleasure, pleasure on the very edge of reality. With every thrust, the base of the toy pushed into Olivia's centre and, with every thrust, Alex's core gripped her tighter.

All Olivia could see was her girlfriend, straining her arms, hips thrusting upwards as cry after cry of sheer passion fell from the blonde's lips. Olivia could tell she was getting close: it was in the tight grip of the knees, the keening wails, the slight tremble to every movement.

Using every fibre of her remaining self-control, the brunette pulled out on one thrust and stopped, causing Alex to gasp and rotate her hips, desperate.

"Oh god, oh god… don't stop… oh god… you … can't… so fucking… oh GOD"

Olivia shuddered, pushing just the tip of the toy back inside the writhing blonde.

"Jesus, Liv…"

Alex was so close… so close, Olivia could feel it. Moving her hips back, she buried the toy as deep as she could inside the blonde and rolled her hips, rotating, filling, pumping so deep it drove Alex right over the edge.

And she screamed. Alex screamed the brunette's name, echoing off the walls, straining against the handcuffs and wrapping her legs so tightly around Olivia that the detective could no longer move. Just the sheer shuddering of the blonde against her was enough to send Olivia hurtling into the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

Collapsing on top of Alex, she inadvertently thrust the toy all that much further inside the blonde and was shocked when it caused her to have another orgasm, the pleasure rolling out in waves, making Alex whimper and Olivia moan until the trembling eventually subsided, leaving them a tangled, sweaty mess.

Long minutes later, Olivia was the first to stir, pushing up on her arms and realising she was still buried, hip-deep, in her girlfriend. With a very gentle motion, she withdrew, causing a confused moan to emanate from Alex.

"Shh, baby, it's okay."

Fumbling on the bedside table, the detective found the small silver keys she was looking for. Quickly, she undid one cuff and then the other, freeing Alex's bruised, slender wrists.

It took only a few seconds to take all their encumbrances off, wrapping Alex in her arms and pulling the blonde into a warm, tight embrace. She tucked the very limp, very stunned lawyer in under her chin and picked up the one arm that was free. Gently, ever so gently, Olivia kissed the red, sore-looking marks on the blonde's wrist, then she tucked it back under the blankets.

It was a few more minutes before there was a gentle moan from Alex and her arm snuck around Olivia's waist.

"Wow." It came out as a sigh from the lawyer, a slightly awed, slightly throaty sigh.

The brunette chuckled. "Uh, yeah."

"That was…"

Olivia couldn't think of the words to finish Alex's sentence either, but was more amused that the usually thesaurus-like blonde had nothing.

"Mmm, it was that."

Hugging her girlfriend close, Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head and nuzzled in. "Are your wrists okay?"

She felt the blonde move, pulling her hand out and inspecting it.

"They're a little bruised. I'll live, though."

"My cuffs weren't exactly made for this… usually people use… softer ones., I think." Frankly, the detective had no idea, as she'd never cuffed anyone to the bed for sex before.

Alex's face buried closer into Olivia's shoulder and the brunette couldn't help feel that the lawyer was a tad embarrassed.

"It was worth it," she heard mumbled from deep in their embrace.

Chuckling, with another kiss to the top of Alex's head, she snuggled down. "Oh yeah, it definitely was."

A few more minutes of snuggling in happy silence was interrupted by the brunette's stomach growling.

Alex's face appeared, one perfectly manicured eyebrow arching straight up.

"Well you did promise me dinner," Olivia pointed out.

"Hmm, well, I didn't cook anything. I had other things planned."

The brunette grinned. "Yeah, I'd gathered that."

"I can order in, if you'd like."

"That sounds good." Olivia let Alex untangle herself, reaching for the phone on the side of the bed.

Lying on her back, she caught sight of her cuffs still attached to the bed. The keys were right there; she could take the cuffs down.

And then she couldn't help the grin that formed.

Nah, she'd just ask Cragen for another pair.

It was totally worth it.


End file.
